


Blast From The Past

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bad boys are hot, Car Sex, Clint deserves to have good memories, In Lola, M/M, Mentions of drug use (nothing explicit and all in the past), Phil Coulson has history, There will be sex, Totally indulging a friend, as in police record, but he's pretty quiet about it, even if his childhood sucked, even other bad boys think so, mentions of thinking a 17 year old is attractive, of the record kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is absolutely perfect as far as Clint Barton's concerned. And yeah, he's pretty sure Coulson is too good for him. And then he finds a newspaper clipping of Phil being arrested at seventeen, so he decides to ask a few questions. He finds he quite likes the answeres, even if they come as a surprise. There's something hot about Phil in jeans and a black leather jacket breaking the law. Something familiar, that Clint can understand.</p><p>Since Clint likes the idea so much, Phil suggests they both try going back in time a little, and having an old fashioned date as their "younger" selves, because Clint deserves to get a little normality in his life and Phil wants to give him good memories. There will be diner food, a drive in movie, makeout sessions worthy of teenagers, and car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flirting with Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824401) by [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana). 



Phil still wasn't entirely sure how the topic had come up. It might have been one of those incessant internet searches Clint was always doing, trying to dig up more information on him, or Hill, or anyone in SHIELD. It might have been when he was whiling away hours laughing his ass off at the RPF of the team, and reading out the worst and cheesiest quotes he could find to unison groans and occasional red faces, usually Steve's.

It was actually when he had walked into his office to find Clint lying on his couch, feet up as usual, ankles carelessly crossed on the arm to avoid the admonition of dirty boots on the upholstery, staring with a rare kind of focus at a slightly battered black and white newspaper clipping, with a photo of some young man bent over a police car, being put into handcuffs.

"What have you got there?"

There was a shadow of a grin on Clint's face, that cocky smirk that always made Phil weak at the knees, but there was a curiousity in the bright eyes which was mostly unfamiliar when they were outside of a mission situation.

"Newspaper cutting."

"I can see that, yes."

"About you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, being arrested..."

Clint sat forward a little on the sofa and quirked his eyebrow. Coulson tried not to laugh at the tick so obviously picked up from Natasha.

"You never mentioned this, Sir."

"Oh, I had a bit of a patchy record when I was younger..." Coulson settled easily at his desk, beginning to look through his morning paperwork, and Clint's face /lit up/, the eyes catching fire.

"You can't just /say/ that and not give details, come on..." he stirred himself and came to sit on Coulson's lap instead, demanding his attention.

Coulson wrapped his arms easily around Clint's waist, drawing him close and securing him there, grinning in a way that on anyone else might have been called mischevious.

"Oh? Why should I give details then, Agent Barton?"

"Because I'm asking..." Clint kissed him, nuzzling, hands skimming up Coulson's chest, "And I can be persuasive..."

Coulson nuzzled Clint's neck and nipped his ear lobe, eliciting a soft gasp.

"I wasn't always entirely... law abiding. I had a few minor drug infringements, disturbing the peace... there might have been a mention of joy riding, breaking and entering... assault... there was a mention of assault with a deadly weapon, but really that was an overexaggeration."

"You had all of these and managed to get into SHIELD?"

"I got in via the Rangers. I straightened out once I got older, but as a teen I guess... yeah..."

"What was the -mmf- deadly weapon?" Clint asked, muffled by his demonstration of how skilled he was with his tongue.

"It was a ruler." Coulson was as deadpan as ever "He deserved it, and he was on his feet again in six weeks. The charges on that were reduced because they couldn't prove anything."

"God I thought I was a bad kid... never did drugs. Joy riding, theft, yeah, stuff like that... you were a bad boy, huh? Just learned to hide it better as you got older..."

"Something like that...."

"One more question..." Clint managed between increasingly heated kisses as Coulson's hands rested on his hips and teased barely beneath his waistband, hinting at what might be imminent.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Is it pedophilia to think you were hot at seventeen?"

Coulson pulled back enough to look him in the eye and grin.

"Nope. Totally legit. If you like the bad boy edge, how about we have a little reenactment? I know your teenage years were far from ideal, but we can pretend... go to a diner and a drive in movie... make out and end up having sex in the back of my car, a little drunk and sneak back in after curfew, the classic sticky, not quite romantic but immensely satisfying teenage date..."

He nuzzled Clint's jaw again and nipped the pulse point beneath his ear. Clint groaned in response, shuddering against Coulson and nodding.

"Sure... sure sounds good..."

"And I'll wear the leather jacket and some nice jeans... you can be the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks if you want, and then I guess we'll see what happens..."

"It involves sex with you, it's gonna be good... "

"Not just sex with me, sex with me in the back of Lola..."

"Promise I'll be careful..." Clint gasped and groaned again, trying to muffle it in his fist as he allowed himself to get carried away with what they were already engaged in, forgetting fantasy in favour of reality.


	2. The Date

Well, it was time. In fact it was two minutes before time. And Clint couldn't help tugging at his shirt, partly to make sure it was fitting properly and partly so he could dry his hands. They wouldn't stop sweating. Which was weird, because he didn't get sweaty hands when he was nervous. That had been beaten out of him at a very young age. 

He was wearing jeans, black ones, and a t-shirt. It was quite a smart t-shirt, plain black too, and it flattered his arms. But then, pretty much anything flattered his arms. He knew Coulson liked them though, so that was a definite plus. He was wearing a little bit of eyeliner, with slightly mussed hair, gelled and spiked up in different directions. He looked the image of a defiant teenager with a slightly dangerous gothic edge. He liked it. He really, really hoped Phil liked it too.

There was the knock, oh god... he had butterflies, and the sound of inevitability made his stomach plummet seemingly through the floor. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up about it. It was just a date, for fuck's sake! It was just a date, with Phil. Something they had done a million times before. Yeah, they were playing at being teenagers, yeah, Clint was getting to try something he'd never had before, but still. This wasn't out of the ordinary enough that he should feel like this. He didn't get nervous. Not before anything. Not anymore. Well, not before missions. Personal stuff was different, missions were business. Still. Clint felt uncomfortably like that nervous teenager he was pretending to be, and like the guy he had a crush on fit to spin his head around was finally giving him the time of day.

When he opened the door with trembling fingers, Clint's first glimpse of Phil did absolutely nothing to make him feel any less weak at the knees. In point of fact it probably made things a great deal worse. 

He didn't know whether it was the jeans that hugged Phil's ass and made him seem far more casual than Clint was used to, or the white t-shirt which contrasted beautifully with the dark navy wash and seemed to cling to every muscle in Phil's chest. It was hard to tell under the suits, but Phil was pretty damn fit, and Clint liked tracing each one of those muscles with his tongue. Evidently that was a habit that Phil had somewhat taken to heart. And the jacket. The jacket that was almost identical to the one on seventeen year old Phil in that damn picture which had started all this. The butter soft black leather which had sharp lines and looked like it would fit on a biker. Clint made a mental note to ask Coulson if he'd ever ridden a motorbike. I mean, sure, motorcycle sex would be a lot more difficult than car sex, and the prospect of car sex was more than enough to get Clint's motor running, but still... Coulson on a bike... bad boy Phil... Clint thought he might just swoon.

"Hey..." Phil leant in the doorway, trying for casual, lips caught up in a lazy half-smirk.

"Uh... hey..." Clint was desperately attempting cool in the face of flustered. Because right now Phil was making him feel very, very flustered. But then that was what nervous teenage dating was all about, right? He was just in character, that was all.

"I hope I'm not late..."

The bastard knew he wasn't late. Coulson was never late. Apparently that was a habit that not even bad boy Phil could break.

"No, uh.... right on time?"

"You ready to go?" Coulson threw up the car keys and caught them in one hand without even glancing away from Clint "My ride's just outside..."

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready, I'll just... grab a jacket..."

"Don't worry about it baby, if you get cold you can always borrow mine..."

Clint swallowed. His throat felt dry. Holy shit, if Coulson had always been this smooth, he honestly didn't understand how he'd ended up with /him/. They'd talked about it. Coulson said he hadn't had many previous partners. Clint had taken him at his word, but he could thoroughly understand how teenage Phil might have just about had everyone drooling over him. But Phil was his now. And Clint was more than capable of drooling on him himself. 

"Uh- Uh okay, sure, yeah, I'm ready..."

"Your parents know about this?"

Clint felt a painful warmth in his stomach at that. Because of course in this world, in this life, he would have had parents who gave a shit about him. Maybe that family who'd fostered Bruce. They could have been taken together, as brothers. Yeah. That was it. 

"Yeah, they do."

"They cool with it?"

"They're cool. I just... I gotta be back by eleven."

Phil smirked again and nodded, shifting off the door frame smoothly.

"Sure thing, we can make that happen..."

"U-Uh-huh..." Clint licked his lips and wished his voice would stop shaking as he followed Phil out, closing and conscientiously locking the door behind him.

"You got a car, huh?"

"Yeah, she's my baby... " Coulson shot a look back at Clint, dark eyes dancing a little as his lips quirked "But then, so are you, I just hope you two get on..."

"Oh... uh, I'm sure we will..." Coulson lead him down to the car park, and Clint relaxed a little at the familiar sight of Lola, red and curvy and friendly. She was one of those cars that seemed to smile. He'd never told anyone about his theory that cars had faces and that nice people drove cars that looked friendly. Phil's car reminded him a lot of Phil, but he respected that she was an independent lady, and he was always polite to her. He had learned first hand from Natasha what happened when you weren't polite to ladies. His argument that Natasha was anything but hadn't really seemed to hold water.

"This is Lola... C'mon, hop in..."

"Sure... we got reservations or anything to be on time for?"

"Nah, but I know a good place..."

Phil grinned, and pulled out of the garage, heading for the freeway. He wasn't planning on going far, but he wanted to get them a bit away from the city, enough to see stars. And he wasn't joking when he said he knew the perfect diner. 

It was a place that had hardly changed since the fifties, and the charm had cemented its reputation with the locals, and built it a little place in passing tourist trade. It was never too busy, the guide books hadn't cottoned on yet, but Phil still hadn't found anywhere that made blueberry pancakes quite like it.

He pulled up in the car park and headed in, Clint trailing him kind of like a puppy in a way. Coulson made a careful mental note about not letting this get outside of Clint's comfort zone. Playing the nervous kid on a first date with his crush was all very well, but Phil wanted to be absolutely sure Clint knew how much Phil wanted him. He reached back for his hand, and squeezed it gently, heading in and trying not to wince at the bright lights.

The booths were red, and semi-plastic, but comfortable all the same, and Phil slid smoothly into one opposite Clint, shrugging off his jacket and placing his elbows on the table without hesitation.

Clint bit back a laugh at that. Phil who could be such a stickler for every kind of rule (except after missions when they were both too tired to give a shit, and just wanted to eat and fall into bed), defying one so blatantly, and drawing attention to muscles which weren't as spectacularly toned as Clint's but were still pretty damn enticing. Besides, although he didn't want to admit it, he was kind of getting into the whole aloof teenage bad boy vibe that Phil was giving off. It certainly was... well, it made him understand a little more what Phil claimed to have seen in him, even if their rules were reversed from what people might have expected. 

"Get what you want, I'm paying..."

"You sure you got the money?"

There was the hint of that smirk again, and Phil lowered his menu to meet Clint's eyes, reaching across the table to take his hand. 

"Yeah... I asked you out, right? I'm not a cheap date. I'm gonna take care of you and make sure to show you a good time."

"Oh... uh, okay... what are you having?"

"Grilled chicken burger with curly fries and onion rings, and a root beer float."

He knew it was after Steve's time, that the man had grown up with rationing and austerity, not with sock hops and poodle skirts, but Coulson had always had a weakness for vintage things. He knew the world hadn't really been a simpler place then, there had just been more things you didn't talk about. But still, sometimes he thought he would have been better off then, and the contrast of old things that were built to last and functioned easily was a nice contrast to a life filled with high-tech gadgets that he was pretty sure James Bond envied. And he had met the man. Tony Stark's tech was the best in the world, even if it was SHIELD policy to never tell him that so they didn't have to deal with the ensuing ego trip.

"I'll get the cheeseburger, I think..." Clint's answer was hesitant "And a chocolate milkshake."

Coulson smiled, and squeezed his hand gently.

"Okay, is there anything I can get you to go with that?"

"Uh... I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"You can have anything you like, beautiful. It's okay." That was Coulson. He hadn't broken character, but the tone immediately made Clint relax. That was Coulson. Letting him know that it was okay, that he could have anything and wouldn't be punished for it, that this was, at the end of the day, about the two of them and nothing more.

"Okay... double cheeseburger, cheesy fries, onion rings and a chocolate milkshake."

Coulson smiled, and lifted Clint's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it that made Clint shiver.

"Sounds good to me..."

The waitress came over in a mint green uniform and a pink visor, ponytail bobbing behind her head.

"Good evening, what can I get for you gentlemen..."

"One chicken burger with curly fries and onion rings, one double cheeseburger with cheesy fried and onion rings, a chocolate milkshake, and a root beer float please..." Coulson ordered, and Clint was entirely unsurprised that the man managed to remember every detail of the orders.

"Of course..." she giggled a little "You won't be needing much else with that, but then I suppose you're growing boys. Just to let you know if you want soda after your shake, or after the root beer float, it's bottomless, so I can bring you as many refills as you want with no extra charge. The music starts at nine. Have a great night!"

She disappeared again, and Clint stared after her.

"...Was she on roller skates?"

"Maybe?"

Phil's eyes danced as he answered.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's a roller disco here, starts at nine. We don't actually have to go, but it seemed like something that could be fun. So long as you promise not to injure yourself on the grounds that if you do Natasha might actually use various of my organs for fashion purposes."

Clint laughed and hesitantly leant across the table for a kiss.

"I promise."

Phil smiled and gently cupped his jaw, bringing him the rest of the way and kissing him softly.

"Good."

The food was quick, and piping hot. Coulson drenched his in tomato ketchup before he began eating it, and Clint rolled his eyes and called him a philistine, trying to pretend that he wasn't doing exactly the same thing with barbeque.

They ate, and when the music started up - old fashioned stuff from the fifties and sixties, the golden age of rock and roll - they danced. Clint was genuinely impressed at Coulson's skating abilities, and the man could... well, move. He'd seen him dance before, although they didn't talk about that where anyone could hear them. Evidently skating was also one of his myraid of talents. Clint was starting to feel it was slightly unfair. 

Phil picked up the bill and they headed back out to the car in the cold night air, stars bright and crisp above them. Coulson's hands were safely tucked in his jeans pockets until they were right up by Lola and it was time to unlock the car again. She had electronic locking of course, but tonight was a night for the old fashioned way. 

"I've got some beer in the trunk. We could go pull up at the point and have a drink or two."

Clint swallowed, his throat strangely dry at the intensity of those goddamn eyes as they looked at him across the car.

"What time is it?"

"We've got time." 

Coulson hopped in, and pushed the door open for Clint.

"Besides, it'll be fun..."

It was fun, that was certainly true, and they'd had a beer and a half each before they fell into the back and kissing became a lot more fun than drinking.

Clint had never really known anything like this before. He'd never known what the thrill of first love felt like, or the adrenaline rush of being close to your crush. He'd never stolen booze behind an adult's back - always been given it too young in an attempt to shut him up. He'd never had someone buy him food like that before Phil, and although there were so many new things about this evening, he was pretty sure he liked them all. He often found that when Phil decided Clint needed to try new experiences.

The sex was nothing special, particularly, it was fumbled with a condom extracted from Phil's back pocket, in the back of a car that wasn't ever designed to have a back seat, but Clint didn't care, and with Phil's mouth on him till he wasn't sure whether the stars he was seeing were in the night sky or behind his own eyes, he would be prepared to swear it was still some of the best sex they'd ever had, viewed through a lens of not-quite nostalgia.

Phil drove home, and it was half past one in the morning by the time he'd pulled up in the tower's car park, leaning over to steal another kiss, lingering in it, cupping Clint's cheek and tasting him comprehensively until it broke, and he shifted back, turning off the ignition and sliding the keys into his pocket.

"Hey... that was a good night... we'll have to try it again some time, huh? I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah..." Clint's cheeks were on fire and his lips felt swollen as he climbed out of the car and headed for the elevator, waving till he climbed in, resting his head against the cool mirror and trying to fight down the panic of skipping a non-existent curfew.

When he got to his floor, of course, Phil was already there, half naked and in his sweat pants, all himself again, and Clint fell into his arms, savouring another kiss, smiling honestly and nuzzling close. He ached and was far more tired than an evening like that should have left him, but it was a good kind of ache, the ache of fulfilment of a normality he had never dreamed could be his own. 

"You okay, beautiful?" Phil asked, nuzzling gently, concerned.

"Yeah." Clint kissed him again, stripping out of his own clothes. Pyjamas weren't really his thing some nights. "Thanks for... " he shrugged, unable to express what it was he was thanking him for, and Phil grinned.

"Belated teenage kicks?"

"Yeah, something like that..." Clint half turned away to fold up his clothes. "For a childhood in which someone gave a shit. For showing me that... that it could be that way. Not the way it was. It's good to know there's another way. And now I feel like I might know what it could have been like. So thanks. And now bed, seriously. I have more bruises from that fucking disco than I get on an average mission and it's your job to explain them to Tasha in the morning."

Laughing, Phil wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him close for a final kiss before they both fell into bed, wrapping around each other, safe in the knowledge that whatever had come before, this was now, this was real, this was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are finally over! Have this in celebration! Next Tea For Two update will be within the next few days :)

**Author's Note:**

> flightinflame sent me a link to Ralkana's fic earlier. I read it, I loved it, it inspired us both a little bit and we roleplayed a little discussion. I loved it and wanted to turn it into a fic, which I figured I could give to fif, and which would expand on the idea. Also something I could give back to her because of how awesome she is.
> 
> I apologise for any typos, it was written after midnight, and with assholes blaring music next door so I couldn't concentrate properly. Which is also why it's been split into two chapters. I'll edit this part for typos when I put up part two, the date itself :) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
